1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pin terminal provided with a cap for preventing electrification.
2. Description of the Related Art
A measure is taken to prevent electrification, such as when a high current is applied, by attaching a cap made of synthetic resin, which is an insulating material, to a tip part of a pin terminal applied, for example, to a charging connector.
Conventionally, an example of a simply structured prevention means is known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-150040. This is structured such that a cap is formed into a tubular shape with a closed front surface and, on the other hand, an attachment portion with a small diameter is formed on a tip part of a pin terminal and the cap is press-fitted onto the outer periphery of the attachment portion to be fixed.
In the pin terminal applied to a charging connector as described above, a holding force of the cap is problematic since the pin terminal is used by being frequently inserted into and withdrawn from a mating socket terminal.
Here, synthetic resin as a material of the cap has a higher coefficient of thermal expansion than metal. Thus, in the pin terminal having the cap externally fitted on the attachment portion thereof as described above, if the cap is thermally expanded, such as due to exposure to a high-temperature atmosphere, it becomes loose on the attachment portion due to an increased inner diameter, i.e. comes to have a poor holding force. Therefore, there has been a desire for improvement.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to increase a holding force of a cap while maintaining a simple structure.